Blood Will Tell
by garretelliot
Summary: Someone leaves a note for Garret on his desk and a mysterious woman is involved. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Of course, you know I'm still working on a plan to wrest control from Tailwind Productions. Just kidding, Tim and Allan, unless you'd like to give them to me?**

**Author's Note- Man, it feels weird to write all by myself on this one. I hope you all remember to review. (Puppy dog eyes to all who read)**

**

* * *

**

All morning Garret Macy had felt this crawling sensation of eyes following him. Even in his office, he felt as though someone were watching him. When he returned from lunch, there was a note on his desk in a hand writing he didn't recognize. He unfolded it and his eyes narrowed as he read.

He walked over to Jordan's office and stuck his head inside.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off, Jordan. You're in charge." Jordan looked up from the paperwork on her desk.

"What's up?" She asked a concerned look crossing her face, Garret never left early.

"Some personal business, I'll see you tomorrow." Garret walked back to his office, grabbed his coat and left. In the elevator, he looked at the note again, if this was some pathetic attempt to get his attention, he'd kill him.

Thirty minutes later Garret stood by the entrance to the Swan Boats on the Boston Common, looking around for the familiar hunched shape. He didn't think he'd go to the trouble of leaving a cryptic note just to stand him up.

Scanning the few people on the Common, he still saw no sign of the man. There was a striking looking redhead walking toward him who looked very familiar, but he would have remembered a woman that beautiful, if he'd ever met her. As he returned to searching the area for the man he was supposed to meet, the woman passed within feet of him. Wafting toward him on the scent of something familiar but just outside immediate recollection came the soft words spoken with a Scottish burr. "Follow me, Garret, it's about Harry." She continued to glide past him to a bench several yards away and took possession of it like a queen ascending her throne.

He stood for a moment before moving to follow her. This was some scheme of Harry's and Garret was going to throttle him when he bothered to make an appearance. He walked up to the bench and glared at the woman, who merely looked at him speculatively as though he were an interesting bystander at a party.

"Where's Harry?" He growled.

"Good question, I've been wondering that for a week myself." The woman tossed her flame red hair over her shoulder. "Do sit, you're blocking my view."

He planted his feet firmly and glared at her. "Oh don't get your back up at me, laddie buck, I didn't create the situation, well that isn't entirely true, but I'm trying to fix it. Now sit and relax, learn to live in the moment. You'd think a doctor would be more careful of his blood pressure and not stress so much. I won't tell you anything and you hulking over me like the grand inquisitor." She looked up at him with vivid green eyes and closed her lips. Garret had the impression that this woman would sit until the end of time, patient and immovable, saying not another word until he sat. He took the last few steps, turned and sat.

"Now there's a lad. I swear but you've the look of him when he's being thwarted. All thunder and glaring eyes, even the same line between your brows, although with yours being more pronounced, I'd say you've not the patience of Job." Her smile only served to make Garret more irritated and even more certain he'd met her.

"Where have we met?" He asked shortly.

She smiled. "Think you know me, do you? Well they do say blood calls to blood, brother mine."

* * *

**A/N- so press the little button and share your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Well Tim and Allan didn't get back to me on the gift idea. Maybe I should just try a hostile take over. Who's with me?**

**Author's Note- I love reading reviews, it really makes me do a Snoopy Dance to find one in my email. One thing that jtbwriter pointed out to me, not everyone knows the character Harry. Harry Macy is Garret's father who was introduced to us in 'For Harry with Love and Squalor', episode 19 from season one. He is a con man and has left Garret lacking some money or possessions more than once from what we've been told. I hope this explains just why Garret is not willing to believe any message from or about Harry, without some sort of proof.**

**

* * *

**

"Brother?" Garret was now certain this was some joke of Harry's; the punch line would be when he tried to screw Garret out of more money.

"A shock to the system isn't it?" The woman smiled.

"Harry must be slipping; this scam is too far fetched to even be close to believable." Garret stood and turned to face her. "Tell him it didn't work."

"I'd love to tell him anything, but I'm trying to explain to you, he's gone missing. I haven't seen him for a week." The woman in front of him let the mask of indifferent cheerfulness slip a bit, concern creeping into her eyes.

"And he left with your money, right?" Garret scoffed. "Well don't look at me lady; I'm not paying his debts."

"He doesn't owe me a shilling. I've his cut and he wouldn't walk away from the split of a take, for all that, he might walk away from his children. I'm afraid he's gone and gotten himself into something he canna handle and will get his fool throat cut and it's my entire fault." Garret began to think that the tears in the woman's eyes were real.

"Why would you call me your brother?" Garret had to know.

"Because you are, well half brother anyway. Harry's my father." She looked at him. "Are you blind and daft, man? Can you not see the resemblance? Granted I've my mother's hair and eyes; her nose as well, bless the sweet Virgin for that favor. However, the rest of me is pure Macy. Can it be that long since you've seen our Aunt Laura?"

Garret stared at her for several moments as it slowly began to dawn on him that she did indeed look just like his father's younger sister.

"When did you last see him?" Garret asked torn between believing her and calling the cops.

"The day after the job in New York, a week ago. We were supposed to meet here two days later to split the take and he never showed. I should've known better than to take the job. Never, ever work with family, here endth the first lesson." The last sounded to Garret like a quote.

"So I take it you're a con artist just like Harry?"

"Run the ponzi? Not bloody likely. I happen to be a highly skilled professional." She appeared insulted at the suggestion. "I am a thief, not a grifter. It's why Harry needed me."

"A thief? Why am I not surprised that you'd be a thief, what's next an uncle who fixes horse races."

"Well never let it be said, you don't have an interesting family tree." Her eyes sparkled and her laugh was warm and infectious, but Garret remained cautious. He'd had one too many dealings with Harry Macy to let his guard down.

She sighed, understanding in her eyes. "Tch, it is a bit much for a man to take in all at once, isn't it." She stood and held out a hand to him. "Up with you then, escort me to the nearest pub and I'll buy you a drop of the best whiskey to wash it down with, mo brathair."

Garret sat back studying her through narrowed eyes.

"What wealth you have is safe from me, I'm not Harry and I don't think a coroner would have anything valuable enough to tempt me." Her next smile was all sympathy. "I only want a bit of your time to explain, if after you've heard me out, you're not inclined to assist, I'll leave you to your life, none the worse, save for an interesting tale and drop of whiskey. Surely you're Macy enough to want a wee taste, aren't you?"

As Garret stood and began to walk with her across the Common, she put her arm through his and strolled as though she had nothing but time. When they reached the nearest bar and sat, Garret finally spoke.

"What's your name?"

"Saints and Ministers of Grace, he speaks." Her laughing eyes invited him to share the joke and he found himself with a half smile. "Sweet Saint Ninian, he smiles too. Careful there, mo brathair, if you do that without a warm up, your face could crack." The laughter her eyes had been threatening poured forth from her lips like water over a streambed.

After a few moments, Garret couldn't help but join her, laughing at the absurdity as well as the gentle teasing. Finally, she put out her hand to shake his.

"Caitir Macy, at your service, but my friends call me Kate." Garret shook her hand.

"What is that word you keep using; 'mo brathair'?" She smiled at his pronunciation.

"Mo brathair is Gaelic, it means my brother. I can tell you've none of the Gaelic, but then the Macys have been in this country over long." Kate smiled.

"How did Harry end up with a daughter in Scotland?" Garret asked in spite of himself.

"My mother met him when she worked here, after they divorced, she took the wee article that was me back to Scotland and raised me there. I met Harry six years ago when business found me on this side of the pond. I'd known who my father was and when I discovered I'd be in the States for a while, I looked him up." Kate laughed. "Imagine my surprise to discover that they'd never really been married; seeing as he'd never divorced your mother."

"So what did your mother do, run numbers for the mob?"

"No, actually my mother was a maid in a hotel here. She never broke a law in her life; well save for marryin' a man already married. Neh, the larceny in my blood comes from Harry and my Uncle Fergus. You know, seeing we share Harry's blood, brother mine, are you sure there's no larceny in yours." She laughed at the look on his face. "Right, well on to the matter itself, I suppose you'd like to know what's going on. Shall I give you the full story or jump to the current problem?"

"Start with Harry and then you can tell me the rest." Garret said as the server walked up.

"Ah, there's the very girl we need. Bring us two glasses of Glen Mhor if you would." Kate smiled at the barmaid.

"Two glasses of what, Ma'am?" She asked.

"Glen Mhor whiskey?" She asked the puzzled girl, who shook her head. "Tch, well and it is an Irish town after all. Have you any Spey." The girl merely looked more confused.

"Well, you don't go to Ardsmuir for the sun and you don't go to America for the whiskey. Just bring us two glasses of your best scotch." Kate looked at Garret as the girl went to fill their order. "And how do you survive this barbarism, or are you one of the beer swilling masses who wouldn't know a good scotch from a poteen." She teased.

"Well if you want a good scotch, I wouldn't recommend Spey since you'll never get a 12 yr old bottle in a place like this and anything less is too raw." Garret tweaked her.

"Well, I suppose you are a Macy after all. A single malt man, are you?" She smiled.

"Always. Now about Harry."

"Right, Harry called me up three months ago and told me he needed my help. I met him in New York and he asked me to help him with his retirement fund. So I arranged a little fund raising and things didn't go exactly as planned."

"Translation, he roped you into a con with him."

Kate straightened in her chair and looked daggers at him. "I've told you, I'm not on the grift. I am a professional; I don't run cons. I worked out a heist for him and we pulled it." Her sweet, soft smile would have made one think she was speaking of a child. "Sweetest little piece of work you ever saw, five minutes in and out. Not an alarm tripped and no one the wiser. The next day I'm on my way to Boston to liquidate the assets and meet back up with Harry to split the take. That was supposed to be a week ago and there's been no sign, no word. I thought he might have gotten in touch with you."

"I haven't seen him in two years." Garret interrupted. "He hasn't contacted me."

"I know; I've followed you for three days. I think if you're an example of the straight and narrow, mo brathair, I'll stick to crime." She smiled. "Boring doesn't half begin to cover it. I'd spend my life asleep." Kate leaned forward. "If he contacts anyone here it will be you, since he's obviously not contacting me for whatever reason. The thing is I've a reason to believe that he can't contact me."

Garret quirked an eyebrow at her and gestured for her to continue. She drew in a deep breath. "Here's where the lesson comes in, I let Harry pick the target, with me having final approval. He wanted a nice haul so he picked a Faberge egg, one that once belonged to the Tsarina. The thing went at auction in '95 for 7.5 million, now with a good broker that's about three and a half today on the sly and I only deal with a good broker. So at a half mil for overhead, that left Harry one and a half and me with one and a half." Kate rested her chin in her hand with a sigh. "I'm ashamed to say I went for it. More fool me, the owner was Nicolai Petrechenko and probably the biggest Russian mob boss out side of Moscow and now he's looking for his property."

"You have the Russian mob on your tail and you want me to help? You are as crazy as Harry." Garret squared his shoulders. "I won't do it. Why don't you go to the police?"

Her laughter bubbled over again. "Oh, that would be rich._ 'Hello officer, I need protection from the Russian mob. Why, you ask? Well, see, I'm Mary MacGregor, I took a little something of theirs and now they'd like it back.' _The minute they run my prints through Interpol, I'm a guest in Ardsmuir at her Majesty's pleasure. I think not."

"I thought you said your name was Kate Macy?" Garret said.

"It is legally, but you don't think I'd use my real name for work now, do you?" She smiled.

"I can see how that might lead to a problem or two." Garret was beginning to like this woman in spite of himself. "So Harry's in trouble and I'm supposed to help how?"

"Well, knowing the local constabulary as you do, I'd hoped you could alert them to a missing person, without the mention of my name of course and tell them you suspect foul play might be involved." Kate's eyes held a note of pleading.

"What about you? Isn't this Petrechenko looking for you too?" Garret asked.

"Unlikely, since he only saw Harry, he was the distraction." Kate sighed, "I shouldn't have let him be involved, but he wanted a last spin before retiring. If I'd known the bloody thing belong to a right bastard like Petrechenko, I have never gone through with the job."

"And how do I know you're my half sister." Garret demanded.

"Ah, there the trouble, you don't. Not unless you want to put those fancy machines in your lab to work on testing my blood and I'm betting you'd rather not have me there more than I've already been."

"You've been to the morgue? When?" Garret's eyebrow shot up.

"Well you don't think the note that brought you out appeared by magic do you? I left it on your desk five minutes after I watched you leave for lunch." Kate's eyes danced gleefully.

Garret stood and dropped some money on the table. "Come on."

"To where are we going?" Kate startled by the abrupt decision.

"The morgue, I'm not doing anything until I know if you're telling the truth about Harry being your father." Garret stopped as he saw her hesitation. "Afraid of the results?"

"No, I just despise needles, but if it takes that to convince you, then let's be at it." She squared her shoulders and strode out the door in front of him.

* * *

**A/N- Caitir is an actual Scottish Gaelic name, pronounced Kah tcheer. In addition, 'mo brathair' is Scottish Gaelic meaning my brother. If Kate uses a Gaelic word or phrase, I promise you it will be authentic. The seeming miss spelling are an attempt to replicate the Scottish burr. You people know what to do now, don't you?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Well Tim and Allan seem to be impervious to flattery and hostile takeovers, so I've decided to resort to out right begging. (Falls to knees) 'Please oh, please, oh please, can I have them?'**

**Author's Note- Kate is a fun one to write, I hope you're enjoying her as much as I am. To _cdncjfan _– yes but the cjrareathon piece is done and waiting for the posting date, the fanfic100 has no time limit and NANOWRIMO doesn't start until 12:01 AM Nov. 1. To _matt_- try googling Gaelic for more info and remember Irish Gaelic and Scottish Gaelic do have some differences. By the way, I'm half-Irish and the other half is mostly Scots with some Swiss and Dutch thrown in for good measure. To everyone else- thank you all so much for the reviews. 'A noo I'll quae mollachin aboot an gae on wae it' ( And now I'll quit wandering aimlessly and get on with it.)**

**

* * *

**

Twenty minutes later Garret showed Kate to the trace lab and pulled out a stool for her. She sat taking in the surrounding room, a calculating look in her eyes.

"Don't even think about ripping off my lab." Garret warned.

"Oh sorry, it's second nature to get the lay of a place. Besides, I'd have no clue who to broker your little toys to." Kate shifted nervously. "Be at it, man, the waiting only makes me more nervous."

Garret grabbed a swab kit and turned to her. "Open your mouth."

With a puzzled look, she did as he said. He took the cheek swab and grinned.

Her eyes flashed. "You enjoyed that, you rotten sod. Making me think there'd be a needle."

"You assumed. I never said I'd draw your blood." Garret grinned as he prepped the sample, then took one from himself and prepped it. Walking across the lab, he placed both in the machine and started it.

"Now how long will it take your little gizmo here to tell you I'm not a liar?"

"Anytime in the next two hours, why? Trying to plan a getaway before the results come back?" Garret tweaked her.

"Neh, just wondering if there was time for a bite. The least you can do for that little trick with the cotton thing is feed me." Kate's tone was again light and cheerful, but Garret was beginning to think that the demeanor was a mask rather than her true face.

"How about a little more truth about Harry? Is he really in trouble?" Garret asked.

Kate turned away, but not before Garret caught a glimpse of tears welling in her eyes. "Might you direct me to the restroom, Garret? After a brief stop, I'll join you in your office and tell you the tale in its entirety." She started for the door and he caught her there, turning her to face him. Her bright green eyes were full of unshed tears.

"You really are scared for him, aren't you?"

She nodded as a single tear fell. "I havena told you the full tale, I didn't know if I could trust you. I know Harry's in trouble because they sent a picture to my cell phone." She pulled out the phone and pulled up a picture, handing it to Garret; she wiped the errant tear and watched his face.

It was obviously Harry, slumped in a chair, arms tied behind him. From the bruises and blood, Garret could tell he'd been beaten. Kate's finger reached forward and pushed a button to switch to text message. The words came up on the screen quickly, _The property will be returned. You have 48 hours. P_.

"They already have him? How long have you known? How long were you going to play games with his life?" Garret grabbed her, shaking as though he could force the words from her.

"I got the message an hour before I left you the note. It's why I decided to risk coming to you. There'll be another soon." Tears were spilling down her cheeks. "I can't return the egg; the broker already sold it and they'll kill him without it."

Garret released her and grabbed the phone on the wall, dialing. He waited and then spoke, "Nigel, I need you back at the morgue, now! Call Jordan and Bug, I need them too." He hung up and turned to Kate who was struggling to contain her tears.

Suddenly he felt very protective of her and sorry he'd wasted time doubting her. Reaching out, he pulled her to his chest and held her. "Go ahead and let it out now. As soon as the others get here, we'll be too busy for it."

She buried her face in his shirt and cried in earnest, the fear and frustration of the last week pouring out in a storm that shook her frame. Garret stroked her hair and wondered why he was suddenly ready to believe her even without the results. He thought of Harry and his eyes narrowed, no matter what the man had done, he was still his father and Garret supposed that on some level he still loved him, in spite of all their history.

When Kate began to calm, she pulled back and looked up at him. "Thank you. No one's cared enough to let me cry on their shoulder in many a year."

He wondered what her life must have been like. "Not even your mother?"

"She died when I was six. Uncle Fergus raised me, but he wasn't much for affection." She said matter-of-factly. "He was a firm believer in sparing the rod spoils the child and affection was definitely spoiling." Kate pulled out of Garret's arms and wiped her eyes.

"Now about these people you've called in, can they help?" Garret watched, fascinated as the mask of cheerful indifference slipped back into place.

"Nigel will be able to trace the call if it can be traced and then we can let the cops know where he is." Kate's eyes grew a bit wide at the mention of the police.

"I believe I would rather absent myself from any discussion with the constabulary, if you don't mind."

He grinned. "I would imagine you would, but they'll need to know everything you know."

"What I know can be of little use except to land my shapely little bum in prison." At the quirk of his eyebrow, she continued. "Let us just say that the Boston police have reason to want to know about the business that brought me to the States six years ago." She looked up at him. "I'd like to stay in Boston for a bit and get to know my older brother, but not from behind prison glass. No you find him, I'll call in some favors to get him back."

"What favors?" Garret asked his eyes narrowing.

"Let's just say, I have a few unpaid favors that I can collect from the type of people Petrechenko wouldn't want to anger." Kate smiled coldly and Garret was struck by the difference in this one and the cheerful ones she given earlier.

"Look I don't need a morgue full of bodies from some vendetta or a mob war. Let the police handle this, Kate. I'll keep you out of it if I can." Garret didn't want to consider the type of people she might have indebted to her.

"I'm not talking about violence, as it happens I abhor violence. I'm talking about someone who can convince Petrechenko to give Harry up and accept money instead of his wee bauble." She grinned. "My, but you've a low opinion of me, mo brathair. You also evidently get a good bit of exercise jumping to conclusions. I think you misunderstand what I do for a living. I'm a thief, people hire me to steal things and not be caught and I am very good at what I do. If Petrechenko can be persuaded to take money in place of the egg, I can well afford to give him fair market value."

"Then why the heist, why not just give Harry the money?" Garret was very confused by this woman.

"Now where would be the sport in that?" The sparkle in her eyes wiped away any trace of her earlier tears. "I like a good challenge and besides, he bloody well could afford to lose the damned thing. He had other things in that vault worth a damned sight more than the Faberge."

"Then why not steal something more valuable? And why take a cut if it was a favor to Harry?" Garret wasn't sure if he really wanted to understand the ethics involved.

"I took the egg because that was what I was paid to take and the cut was my pay. Normally I only take a job after I've seen that payment has been deposited in my account, I gave Harry the option of a split as a favor because he's my father." Kate walked around the room looking at the equipment. "I didn't take anything else because I'm not a common thief. I am a very uncommon thief, movies like The Thomas Crown Affair not withstanding and I don't work for free, I'm not bleeding Robin Hood. A girl has to keep her self in food, you know."

Garret stood for several minutes contemplating the woman in front of him. She wasn't like anyone he'd ever known before. She seemed to hold very strictly to her code of ethics although he wasn't certain how to reconcile being a thief with ethics. She quite blatantly admitted to larceny and yet seemed to take it as a point of honor that she only stole on commission. She was a bundle of contradictions and yet seemed to be very uncomplicated.

"Are you done figuring me out, mo brathair? Or shall I tell you my life's story while we wait for your friends and your machine?" Kate stood in front of him with a wicked smile on her face. "Don't look so surprised. Your face is very easy to read."

* * *

**A/N- 'Yer a yer Auntie's hoose, sae dinna haud yer whist' (Help yourself and tuck in and don't keep your mouth shut. ' sae' is actually so). In other words please help yourself to the review button. I think Kate is rubbing off on me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Still not mine, darn it.**

**Author's Note- Well I'm amazed and very honored at the response this one has received. I hope you all continue to read and thank you all for the reviews, so far. Weel enou' o' ma clish-ma-claver, be a' it. (Well enough of my idle talk, let's be at it.)**

**

* * *

**

Garret opened his mouth to answer, as Nigel walked in with Jordan and Bug on his heels.

Jordan walked over, eyeing Kate. "What's up Garret?"

"Jordan, Nigel, Bug. I think you recall my father?" At their nods he continued, telling them only the bare facts of Harry's abduction, leaving out Kate's involvement in the theft. As Garret told his friends about the situation and asked for their help, he noticed the curious looks cast in her direction.

"This is my half-sister Kate Macy; she was supposed to meet Harry here in Boston a week ago." She flashed him a smile of gratitude and shook hands with each of the three in turn, as Garret introduced them. "We're not sure how long the people Harry's gotten himself in trouble with are going to wait, so we need to get moving. Jordan, Bug, I need you two to go process room 3246 at the Excelsior Hotel. That's where Harry was staying and possibly where he disappeared. According to the desk clerk Kate questioned, Harry went up to his room and never came back down."

He turned to Nigel and showed him Kate's camera phone. "I need to know everything about this picture and anything you can give me on the text message that came with it and I need you to see if you can trace any incoming calls."

As they were talking, there was a beeping sound from the DNA analyzer. Bug stepped over, looked and turned to Garret.

"Dr. Macy, were you running the analyzer?"

"I was just showing Kate how it worked on a sample from each of us while we were waiting for you. The results aren't important." Garret told him; Kate rewarded him with a dazzling smile.

"Oh," the Indian doctor exclaimed, "that would be why there are 7 alleles in common on the two samples."

Kate gave Garret a puzzled look. "Translation we share a parent." Garret quirked a half-smile at her and she mouth 'told you'.

Nigel sat down to work as Jordan and Bug left for the hotel. Garret looked at Kate and raised an eyebrow, motioning to the door. She shook her head no and sat near Nigel's shoulder watching avidly as he worked his magic at the keyboard. Garret headed to his office to make some phone calls. After several moments, Nigel smiled at her.

"So, Dr. M never told us he had a sister."

"Well now, seeing he just discovered the fact himself, I'm no surprised." Kate answered speaking for the first time since the staff members had arrived. Nigel raised an eyebrow.

"Scottish?" Nigel blushed slightly at her smile.

"Well you've a talent for stating the obvious, my lad." Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she teased him. "Now can you explain what you'll be doing here with your fancy toy?" She gestured to the computer and then settled back as Nigel launched into an explanation. _That's a nice specimen of a man. He has lovely eyes._ Kate thought to herself as she listened to him, then began asking questions.

"You seem to understand computers pretty well." Nigel said after she'questioned him thoroughly; he was hoping for another smile from her.

"It comes in handy from time to time, in my line of work." Kate answered.

"And that would be?" Nigel asked curious to know more about the pretty redhead.

"I do a lot of work with security systems." Kate smiled mischievously.

"Security consultant, are you?" Nigel leaned back waiting for the latest results before he could continue.

"Of a sort, I mostly test systems on site, you might say." He wondered at the twinkle in her eyes as she answered him.

A half an hour had gone by when the door to the lab opened and Woody walked in grinning. "What's the deal, Nige? Dr. Macy called and said he needed to see me."

"Woodrow, this is Dr. M's sister, Kate." Nigel smiled as he continued the introductions. "Kate, this is our favorite detective, Woody Hoyt."

Kate's smile faltered at the word 'detective'. "Police detective?" She asked, hoping to hide the nervous note in her voice and trying to smile nonchalantly.

"Yeah, Boston PD. Hey you don't look so good, you might want to sit down." Woody reached out to help her and she took a quick step back.

"No, I'm fine; I think I'll just go have a word with Garret and maybe a bit of a lay down." She smiled a bit wanly and turned to Nigel. "Thanks for the explanation of your toy, Nigel. It was nice to meet you, Detective." Kate left as quickly as she could.

Nigel and Woody both stared after her for a moment.

"Nervous lady." Woody said. "Is she always that jumpy?"

"She was fine until you got here." Nigel looked puzzled. "Maybe it was your charming personality that put her off."

Kate hurried down the hall to Garret's office and burst in. "You called the police and didna warn me?" Nervousness made her accent very thick. "I canna stay here, I mun go now, you can call me when the copper's left."

"Kate slow down, I can't understand you." Garret said.

She took a deep breath and began again. "You called the bleeding cops and no warning at all one of the rotters pops up in the lab. I'm going back to my hotel; you can call me when he's gone."

"Kate, relax. Woody has no clue who you are and all I intend to tell him is that Harry wanted you to meet him in Boston." He put a hand on her arm. "You're acting guilty and it's going to make him curious."

"Well guilty is what I am. I like to stay a safe distance from the police. The last thing I need is for a Boston cop to tie me to the job I did here."

"What 'job'?" Garret asked.

"I'm not sure I should tell you. You are very friendly with the police and an upstanding citizen to boot." Kate began to regain a little of her normal cheer. "Aye well, in for a shilling in for a pound. Did you read of the theft of a few artifacts from The Norton Gallery six years ago?"

"Wasn't that the Scottish artifacts belonging to some local family? It was one of the biggest robberies in Boston history, the stuff was valued at well over 5 million dollars." Garret stopped. "You stole them? No wonder you can afford to give this Petrechenko the money for the egg."

"I did indeed and they were the property of a Highland family of my acquaintance, stolen from their ancestors after the Jacobite Uprising. Some things there aren't enough money in the world to buy. They're now safely back where they belong and for that one, mo brathair, I took not a bob. Some things should be done for their own sake." Kate's eyes were quite serious. "The damned Sassenachs stole enough of our heritage from us. I just restored a bit. But the law wouldna see it as such and I've no mind to argue the point."

"Calm down. Woody is here to help us get Harry back as quickly as possible, not to look for the thief that stole the crown jewels."

"The Honors, you mean." Kate smiled.

"What?" The seeming non sequitur threw him off.

"The Honors of Scotland are the royal regalia and reside safely in Edinburgh Castle. Well guarded by the spirits of The Bruce and Wallace." Kate grinned. "That, big brother, is quite safe from me. I'd sooner steal holy water from the pope, than lay hands on the Honors. The holy water would be less of a blasphemy."

"You are probably the craziest woman I've ever met." Garret laughed.

"It's part of my limitless charm." Kate joked and then grew a bit more serious. "How, pray tell, do we keep your copper from finding out about me? The minute he talks to one of Petrechenko's men, he'll know Harry had help and I'm the most likely suspect. Or are you making it up as you go along?"

"As far as Woody will know, you came to the States to visit Harry and stumbled into this mess. You are an innocent Scottish lady whose father has a shady past that is catching up with him." Garret told her. "And Woody won't be told any differently. Now, unless the cops have some reason to suspect you of anything, I think your best bet is to behave normally, anxious and concerned for your father, but not frightened of the police."

"Aye, you're a Macy, devious and smooth to a one we are. You sure you've never run a wee scam or two?" Kate teased.

"Only hustling some games of pool to pay bills in college." Garret admitted. "Now are you calm enough to talk to Woody?"

"Aye, bring on the copper and watch." Kate smiled charmingly. "I'll cootle him weel enou'."

"American or standard English, Kate, please." Garret felt a headache building and wasn't sure if it was from worrying about Harry or trying to understand Kate's Scots phrases.

"I said, brother, I'll handle him carefully." Kate teased him by speaking as though she were the Queen's own secretary and they both laughed as Woody knocked on the door of Garret's office.

* * *

**A/N- Well let's see if Kate can work her magic on Woody and keep her secret. Any and all suggestions are welcome, so please review and remember 'Crabbit aye ye mun but neh fouthless flum.' (Angry if you must, but no useless or untrue flattery.) I just love searching for the right Scottish phrases.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- The only thing in this fic that belongs to me is Caitir Macy and I'm beginning to think I belong to her.**

**Author's Note- Sorry I've been gone so long folks, but I got very caught up in my NANOWRIMO novel and just now finished it. I'm back to Kate now and hopefully will be wrapping this up in a few days. I haven't a Gaelic or Scottish phrase for this chapter except the one Kate uses later and trust me I can't give you the translation. I would have to change the rating if I did.**

**

* * *

**

Woody opened the door at Garret's 'come in' and walked into the office.

"What's up, Dr. M?" The young detective asked looking at Kate from the corner of his eye. For her part, Kate was sitting calmly on the couch while Garret poured scotch for all of them.

"Woody, this is my sister, Kate Macy." Garret said handing first Kate and then Woody a drink.

"Nigel introduced us in the lab. Are you feeling better, Miss Macy?" Woody asked.

"A few sips of this and I'll be dancing like Gillvary's pig." Kate lifted her glass in Woody's direction and took a sip. She raised an eyebrow at Garret as she swallowed. "My compliments, mo brathair, you've a fine taste in whiskey. That's Glen Livet if I havena missed my guess."

"So what did you need, Doc.?" Woody interjected.

"Kate was supposed to meet our father here in Boston last week and he never showed. Today she received a photo and a text message on her phone about him, with the promise of another." Garret took a sip of scotch and continued. "Harry has spent a lot of years on the wrong side of the law and it seems he may have stolen something from the wrong people. If the picture's for real, they have him and they want back what he stole."

"And do you have it, Miss Macy?"

"No, I havena." Kate managed to sound slightly shocked at the suggestion. "I had only just arrived for a wee visit to find he wasna here."

"Kate doesn't have anything to do with Harry's con games, Woody." Garret added. "Harry was gone when she arrived at his hotel. I have Jordan and Bug processing Harry's hotel room now; Nigel's working on the picture and seeing if he can trace the next call. So I guess what we're asking from you is to be ready to run with whatever we find."

"So neither of you has a clue who has your dad or what he took from them?" Woody said resignedly. "This isn't gonna be easy, Dr. M."

"I know Woody, it's not much to go on, maybe Jordan and Bug will get us a lead."

"I'll see what I can do, call me if anybody finds anything." Woody closed his notebook. "Thank you Miss Macy. Can I talk to you for a minute, Doc?"

"I'll just go watch Nigel play with his computer a bit, shall I?" Kate stood to leave and turned to Woody. "Please do all that you can, Detective, he maybe a scoundrel, but he is m'Da." She walked out and headed for the lab.

"What is it, Woody?" Garret asked.

"Are you sure she's on the level, Doc?"

"I can assure you, Woody; Kate is not a con artist." Garret answered. "Why?"

"She seemed a little jumpy to me." Woody answered. "But I guess she would be nervous, with your Dad missing and all."

"Yeah, I guess so." Garret said, walking to the door with Woody. "Call me if you get anything, Woody."

"Sure, Doc." Woody left and Garret walked to the lab.

Kate was leaning over Nigel's shoulder and staring intently at the screen, when Garret entered the lab.

"What have you got, Nigel?" Garret asked.

"On the photo not much, the background is nondescript, I haven't found a single identifying feature yet. Both the picture and the text were sent mobile to mobile, so I couldn't get much off of them. I don't know of we can get a trace, but I am set up to record any further incoming calls."

"This is one smart laddie; you've working for you, Garret. I havena seen such mental acrobatics in a while." Kate smiled at Nigel as her cell phone rang causing all three of them to jump.

"I've got it on speaker, so no one speak but you, Kate." Nigel said.

Kate looked at Garret and raised an eyebrow nodding toward Nigel; Garret caught her meaning and nodded back.

"Nigel, you are going to find out a few things that I'd rather you didn't spread about." Kate said quickly and answered the phone.

Nigel sat wondering what she meant as he listened.

"Hello?" Kate answered.

A man with a Russian accent began speaking. "You have my egg?"

"No, it has been sold, but I can give you full value in exchange for Harry." Kate said evenly.

"Not good enough. You are the thief, yes." The voice asked

"Yes." Kate answered, as Nigel's eyes grew huge.

"You will steal back my property and return it to me along with a million dollars as a penalty. If you do not the man dies. You have 48 hours to bring me the egg and the money. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but this kind of job takes time and planning, I need a week. I have to assess the target and plan the job." Kate stated plainly, hoping he would be reasonable.

"I give you four days, no more." The connection was broken. Kate looked at Nigel hopefully; her shoulders slumping when he shook his head.

Kate turned to Garret. "Well, so much for paying the bastard off. Now, I'll have to steal the bleeding thing back and give him mine and Harry's cut to boot."

"Can you do that?" Garret asked.

"Aye, but it'll take some doing to plan that quickly and first, I mun go to the broker and find out who bought the damned thing." Kate sat on the stool and looked over at Nigel's stunned expression. She laughed for a moment then spoke. "Ask away, laddie. For I can tell you're fair burstin' with questions."

"You're a thief?" Nigel looked as though he were trying to swallow a very large mouthful.

"Aye and you are still stating the obvious. I am a very good sneak thief, I stole a bit of something from the bastard on the other end of that phone, and now he's holding Harry, for whom I did the job, as surety of its return. As you heard, however, the item has gone to a broker and been sold, so I must find it, steal it back and take it and the money to him or he'll kill Harry."

Kate picked up the phone and dialed not realizing it was still on speaker. When the man on the other end answered, she did not wait to exchange pleasantries. "Kevin, lad, answer me this. Who bought the egg?"

"Katie." A smooth Boston voice answered. "You know I don't give away secrets."

"I'll pay for the information."

"Katie, I'm hurt that you think I can be bought."

"Kevin, boyo, you'd sell your own kidney, for the right price. How much?" Kate asked, exasperated with the delay.

"$500,000."

"And they call me a thief, very well. Who bought it?"

"The money, Kate."

"No honor among thieves, lad? You'll have it in your account as soon as I can do the transaction. Now who?"

"When I see the money, you'll have the name." He hung up.

Kate sat the phone down gently and motioned Nigel away from the computer. He got up and held the chair for her. Kate sat muttering what were obviously not Scots blessings as she found the banking website, logged on and completed the transaction. Nigel and Garret both swallowed hard at the balance on the screen.

When Kate had finished she looked over at both of them, still staring at the screen.

"I told you I was a very good thief." She gave a half smile that reminded Nigel of Garret.

"Kate there's over three million in that account." Garret sputtered out.

"Aye, that the expense account, the rest is invested wisely." Kate looked at the phone.

"Call Kevin, the damned money's in your account now." She sat rubbing her temples and muttering for a few minutes and then the phone rang.

"Kevin?"

"Michael Moran of Boston. A pleasure doing business with you, Kate and since I assume you're going to steal it again. I'd be happy to broker it, for a fee, of course."

"Kevin." Kate said pleasantly.

"Yes?"

"Pogue an caora sin chomla." Kate hung up. Nigel choked back a laugh at the Gaelic suggestion.

"What did you say?" Garret asked.

Kate looked at him and shrugged.

"She told him to do something to a sheep." Nigel said.

"You speak Gaelic?" Kate looked surprised.

"A little, enough to know no self respecting sheep would stand for that." Nigel grinned and settled on the edge of the desk. "Now how does one plan a robbery?"

* * *

**A/N- Well let me know what you think of this chapter folks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Still don't own them.**

**Author's Note- I must have lost some of my reviewers along the way. Come on guys, tell me what you think. **

* * *

Kate grinned at Nigel's gleeful acceptance of her work and concentrated for a moment before answering him. 

"The first thing I need is to find out where this Moran is keeping the egg. Then I'll need a layout of the location with schematics of the security system. So I need to find Moran and cootle the information out of him."

Kate's entire demeanor changed as she spoke. She began to pace rapidly and her face became a bit colder and more distant. Nigel recognized the stance and the attitude; he'd seen the same from Garret when the man was concentrating on an important case.

Nigel looked up from the computer where he'd been busily typing as Kate spoke. "Michael Moran resides in Beacon Hill and is an investment banker, married with three children; his wife's maiden name was Lowell."

"Is it true that the Cabots speak only to the Lowells and the Lowells speak only to God?" Kate asked with a grin.

Nigel chuckled. "So I've heard. Anyway, it seems Moran is quite the art collector. He recently paid almost 10 million for a Gauguin at Sotheby's."

"All right then, can you find me an in with Moran, I need an invite, I have to find out where he has the egg, then I can get a layout." Kate was all business again as she spoke with Nigel.

"It's most likely at his office building, where he is storing the Gauguin in a vault. Give me about twenty minutes and I can have you a full floor plan."

"Nigel." Garret finally spoke up. "I don't want any of my people involved in a robbery."

"Garret, it would have taken me a day at least to find out what the laddie's gotten in five minutes. That bastard, Petrechenko, isna giving me much time, I need your expert's help on this or Harry will be breathing out a new hole."

As Kate and Garret stared each other down, her phone rang again. She tensed as she picked it up and then breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the number.

"Nigel be a love and disconnect my phone for a bit, I mun take this call in private." Nigel did as she asked and Kate stepped into the hall and answered the phone.

"Fergus, what is it. I've a bit a problem here with the job and not much time to rectify it." She said

"Katie darlin, you've another job on the line there in the States and I've already accepted on your behalf."

"No. No more jobs, Fergus; I told you this one for Harry and when it's over, I'm done."

"But Kate this one's in Boston and for a million five after the fees. It's a simple in and out with no risks."

"I don't care Fergus, call them back, turn it down and if anyone else calls, I've retired."

"Now Katie, you know you doona mean that. How will your old uncle make a living if you retire and I canna do your leg work anymore."

"You've at least three million socked away Fergus, I think you can live on that and you give up gamblin'. Now this time's for real Fergus, I'm done."

"But Katie, darlin'.."

"Haud yer whist, Fergus, no wheedling and cootlin, ya ol' bastard. Now, call them back and turn them down and doona accept anymore." Kate hung up and walked back into the lab.

"Everything all right, Kate?" Garret asked as she came back in.

"Aye, just my uncle Fergus and a bit of family business." Kate smiled brightly. "Now, Nigel, me lad, what have your magic fingers found for me." Kate leaned over enjoying the sound of Nigel's breath drawing in sharply as her breath brushed over his cheek.

"Kate." Garret voice held a note of warning.

"Haud yer whist, mo brathair." Kate rounded on Garret her eyes glittering with anger. "I'll have no more from you unless it's a plan that gets Harry away from Petrechenko. If all you have is your self-righteous insistence that we follow the law of the land then keep it behind your teeth. I'm going to save Harry anyway I can; help me or get out m' way." Kate stopped and took a deep breath. "I'd rather do this with your help, Garret. If it's any salve to your conscience, Moran knows the egg is stolen property and Petrechenko did buy it legally. Look at it as returning the man's possession."

"Dr. Macy, I can do this at home, but it will be faster here." Nigel spoke up. "Either way, I am going to help Kate."

"Fine." Garret turned and left the lab.

"Ach, dearie-o. I've a fence to mend, Nigel. See what else you can find me. I'm most interested in the security schematics to Moran's building."

Kate followed Garret to his office, where he sat with a scotch.

"Have you another those?" Kate asked.

Garret motioned to the bottle on his desk. Kate walked over and poured a large scotch, taking a sip she perched on the edge of Garret's desk.

"Garret, for the sake of shared blood can you forgive my hasty words. I am very frightened for Harry and I've a suspicion that the egg and the money won't be enough. When I get the egg and arrange a meet, I've a bad feeling that neither Harry nor I will be leaving the man's company this side of the Pearly Gates."

"If you think he's going to kill you and Harry anyway, why go through with this?" Garret sat down his scotch and looked at her.

"He's m' Da, right or wrong I owe the man m' very existence. can I leave him to die alone when I might save him and myself?" Kate took a long drink of the scotch and sat it down. "I want you to know something. It's been on my mind for sometime now to retire. I've let Uncle Fergus talk me into just one more job three times already and he tried again tonight. I turned it down, I'm done. This is my last job. I'd like to stay here when I'm done and get to know m' family. I never had a sibling and now that I've found you, I'd like the chance to earn a place in your life."

Kate brushed a tear from her cheek and continued. "If things go badly and I doona make it, I'm leaving you the banking codes to m' accounts. Give Uncle Fergus the expense account I paid Kevin from and Abby gets the Swiss account. I want you to take the accounts in the Caymans for yourself and throw me a hell of a wake, with plenty of Glen Fidditch and a handsome man to sing me away to the arms of the angels. Will you promise that, brother?" Kate gave him a watery version of her normal smile.

"Kate, you're not going to die, because you're not going near the bastard; I won't have it. We'll figure this out without risking you. And I don't want your money, I want to get to know my little sister. You aren't the only one who never had a sibling you know."

He downed the rest of his scotch and took her hand. "Now let's go figure out how to steal back that egg and save Harry's ass."

* * *

**A/N- Well folks, it appears that Kate has managed to cootle Garret into helping whole heartedly and has charmed our favorite Brit along the way. Now let's see if she and Garret can manage a miracle and save Harry too. God, I love a Mary Sue who takes over.**  



	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- Believe me if they were mine, you'd know it.**

**Author's note- Well I guess that's what I get for getting wrapped up in something else. Most of my reviewers have disappeared on me. I don't know when Ill update again, but I promise it will be before the end of the week.**

**

* * *

**

As Kate and Garret walked back into the lab, Bug and Jordan came in looking completely dejected.

"We got nothing Garret. Every print and hair seems to match your father. I don't think they grabbed him there." Jordan said setting her scene kit on the table.

"Damn, I was hoping to get some kind of a lead. Well thanks anyway guys. You two go home and get some sleep. Nigel, Kate and I are going to stay on this for a while." Garret said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Garret. You've helped me enough times; I'm not walking away from this one until I see it through." Jordan insisted.

Bug stepped up. "Dr. Macy, I'd rather stay and help too."

"There are some things going on here that you don't need to know about, so go home." Garret told them, Bug shrugged and headed out after making Garret promise to call if he needed anything. Jordan stood there staring Garret down.

"I'm not leaving, Garret, so you may as well fill me in on the stuff I don't need to know."

Garret looked over to Kate who merely smiled and said. "If you doona tell her Garret she'll wheedled out of you soon or late."

"Jordan, let it go, please." Garret looked at her, willing her just this once to do what he asked.

"Garret, I am not leaving. There is obviously something going on that has you worried about the rest of us and I'm not walking away." Jordan stared at Garret.

"Tch, you two are as stubborn as Forbes' pig." Kate stepped in between them. "Jordan, what Garret doesn't want to tell you is that Harry didna act alone. I'm the one that stole the egg and now I must steal it again and return it to the man holding Harry."

Jordan looked the redhead up and down. Kate answered the unasked question in her eyes.

"Aye, a wee slip of a thing like me did it. I make my living as a thief and a very good one and now I mun plan a job and pull it off in four days or the bastard that has Harry will kill him." Kate waited for the brunette's reaction.

"Okay, so where do we start?" Jordan asked.

Kate turned to Garret. "You know, mo brathair, between your staff's knowledge of forensics and computers and my light fingered touch, we could be rich beyond the dreams of avarice."

"Don't even think it, Kate." Garret growled.

"Ach, I willna, mo brathair. I told you, I'm retiring, right after we get Harry out of this mess." Kate eyes sparkled at the amusing mental image of Garret as the head of a ring of thieves. Walking over to the computer desk, she leaned over Nigel's shoulder again. "Have you my schematics, my lad?"

"Just got them, I'll put them on the screen so you can get a good look. Oh and Kate, his security system is completely computerized." Nigel offered.

"Do tell, and might I be in the way of knowing a handsome English laddie just itching to hack into said computer and cootle me a little bit of a way in?" Kate smiled down at him.

"You might be lassie." Nigel aped her Scots brogue with a laugh.

"Ach, lad, I think we could have a beautiful friendship." She touched her fingers to his cheek and Nigel grinned and raised an eyebrow.

Garret cleared his throat. "If you two can hold the flirting until after we get Harry back, I think we need to get to work."

Kate dropped her fingers reluctantly and nodded. "Right, let's be at it then. Nigel, can you pull me up the plans to the floor the vault is on and those above and below it?"

Kate walked over to her purse and pulled out a pair of glasses, at Garret's raised eyebrow she smiled. "Well and age catches us all now, doesn't it, although these do come in handy for disguises from time to time. You'd be amazed at how little attention is paid to a dull, drab cleaning woman." She walked closer to the screen and began going over the plans.

**LATER**

When Garret woke up, he looked at the clock in his office, 4am. He'd left the lab at midnight and stretched out on the couch, falling asleep almost immediately. He got up and opened the door to see Jordan walking up with a cup of coffee.

"I was just coming to wake you. Kate, Nigel and I think we have a plan and she wanted to run it by you." Jordan held out the cup and Garret took a sip trying to clear his head as they walked back toward the lab. "Are you okay, Gar?"

"I feel like I've been hit by a train. Yesterday afternoon, I was a normal civil servant and now I'm helping plan a robbery with a half sister I never knew existed." Garret quirked a half-smile. "Did I step through the looking glass and no one told me?"

"Nope, this ain't Wonderland babe and you look nothing like Alice." Jordan grinned. "As for Kate, don't ask me why, but I think she all right."

"For a thief?" Garret grinned.

"Could be worse, she could be a Yankees fan." The two laughed as they walked through the doors to the lab.

"Ah, the dreamer awakes. And what has you two so happy?" Kate smiled.

"Just talking baseball." Garret grinned.

"Well if you can chat, RBIs and ERAs later, I think we have a plan, mo brathair. Show them, Nigel." The three of them turned to Nigel who laid out the specifics of getting Kate into the vault and Kate and the egg out again.

After they had taken turns trying to poke holes in the plan, Kate walked up to the screen turned and grinned. "That, lads and lass is how you plan a robbery. I couldna done it without you and now I mun go and gather what I need to turn myself into a cleaning woman. Nigel, how long will it take you to break into the wee bastard's security programs?"

"I can be ready in about an hour." Nigel grinned.

"Good. I'll make my move tonight when the cleaning crew goes in; I'll need to go a pick up a few items from Kevin and get a bit of sleep. I'll need a car ready to pick me up as soon as I have the egg." Kate looked expectantly at Garret.

"Now I'm driving a getaway car. This just gets stranger by the minute." Garret grinned.

"Ach, doona worry, laddie. There'll be no car chase, just a nice quiet in and out and no one the wiser." Kate's eyes sparkled as she contemplated her last job.

"What are you getting from Kevin?" Nigel asked.

"A wee toy to get me through the key card reader at the vault door." Kate answered.

"A scrambler or a decoder?" Nigel asked.

"A decoder, the scrambler might just set off the alarms and then where would I be?"

"Talking to the cops." Jordan answered.

"Rightie-o and that's a meeting I'd rather avoid." Kate laughed as she picked up her bag and looked at Nigel. "Do you think I might talk you into a ride to my hotel?"

"I'd love to, but I should warn you I ride a motorcycle." Nigel answered.

"Oo, a man on a motorbike. I think may fall in love with you laddie." Kate teased as they headed for the door.

* * *

**A/N- Well what do you think guys? Click the little toggle and express yourselves.**  



	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I still have not managed to secure ownership, but I keep trying. Until I do, I'll just have to play with them in fic.**

**Author's Note- Thank you so much for all the great reviews but you know what a pig I am for them so don't forget to let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

At six o'clock, Garret and Jordan sat in his office waiting for Kate to arrive. Nigel paced nervously up and down in the hall.

"I think Nigel has it bad for your little sister, Gar." Jordan grinned. "Are you gonna go all big brother on him? You know, protect your sister from the big bad wolf."

"I have a feeling someone should protect Nigel from Kate." Garret quirked a half smile. "She is a real piece of work. I can see so much of Harry in her. She plays fast and loose with the rules and yet she's got her own weird code of ethics."

"The loveable rogue." Jordan smiled.

"What?" Garret looked puzzled.

"You know one of those damned literary archetypes, a sub type of the outcast. C'mon Gar, I know you took literature in college, it wasn't that long ago." Jordan teased.

"Yeah, I just never thought of Kate or Harry in those terms, but you're right. They are loveable rogues."

"I gonna get some real coffee across the street, you want some?" Jordan stood and stretched.

"No, I'm good. But I'll walk with you, I feel like I going to start climbing the walls any minute." Garret headed out the door behind her. As they stopped to ask Nigel if he'd like something, the elevator doors opened and a woman stepped off. Jordan walked out to reception.

"Can I help you ma'am." She asked the fragile looking older woman.

Mud brown eyes raised to her face and the woman coughed and then spoke in a voice that had obviously seen one too many cigarettes.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a Dr. Macy." The woman's flat broad accent seemed Midwestern.

"I'm Garret Macy, how can I help you?" Garret stepped through the doors and asked.

"I need a drink and a ride, if it willna be a bother." A lilting Scots brogue replaced the flat Midwestern twang.

"Kate?" Garret and Jordan exclaimed at the same time.

"Where?" Nigel came through the doors at the sound of their surprised voices.

Kate looked up at him and grinned. "How do you like my new look, laddie."

"Ahh." Nigel jumped back and then laughed.

"No quite the woman you left showering at the hotel now is it?" Kate teased.

"I umh…I…Dr. M, nothing happened." Nigel blushed and stammered as if he'd been accused of sleeping with Abby.

"Nigel, laddie. 'Tis not that I wouldna enjoy entertaining you of an evening when this job is done, but its none of yon mannie's business and I sleep with the whole of the Black Watch Guard. I am a woman grown, after all." Kate's laugh was as merry as if they were at a party.

Garret cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "We need to go, Kate. The cleaning crew comes in at 7 and its 6:15."

Kate walked over to Nigel. "Give us a kiss for luck, mo caraid." Nigel pulled her into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. When he sat her down, she smiled up at him.

"Perhaps twould take two evenings to properly appreciate you, lad." She stroked his cheek for a moment and turned to Jordan. "Keep him in line for me, will you no?"

"I'll try, Kate. Good luck." Jordan smiled.

Kate and Garret entered the elevator and Kate gave them a big grin as the doors closed.

Outside Moran's office building, Kate turned to Garret and smiled. "Give me thirty minutes, Garret. If I'm not out leave and if you hear sirens, you mun go, straight away. When the police come to question you, tell them you knew nothing about me, only that I'm your half sister whom you'd never seen until this week." She reached for his hand. "Thank you, mo brathair. I'll see you in half an hour."

Garret leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Be careful, Kate and good luck."

"Its no the luck, it's the planning and for all that we did it in a night, this plan is solid. But I'll take a 'bennachd leibh' from you." At his puzzled expression she laughed. "It means, 'blessings with you'."

"Okay then, benna, beenak…what you said." Kate giggled merrily and kissed his cheek before jumping out of the car and shuffling into the building's rear entrance.

Garret checked his watch a hundred times in the first fifteen minutes and twice that in the next ten. With only four minutes to go, Kate appeared at the car door and jumped in carrying a black garbage bag.

"Now what?" Garret asked as they drove away.

"Now, I wait for Petrechenko to call and set the meet. When he gives me the time and place, I'll take the money and the egg and pray he lets Harry and I walk out in one piece." Kate smiled. "I'd rather you and your staff not get to know me from the inside out, mo brathair, if you catch my meaning."

"You're not going alone, Kate. I'll go with you." Garret said as they stopped for a light.

"Indeed, you willna. You've a daughter to think of, man. I've no one to miss me excepting Fergus and he'll only miss the money he can make from me."

"You're wrong Kate, you have me and I'll miss you. I'm going with you and that's final." Garret stared at her, daring her to contradict him.

"All right, Garret. Have it your way, but you canna say I didna warn you." Kate agreed, it never occurred to Garret until much later that she gave in far too easily.

After they arrived back at the morgue and had a celebratory drink, Kate asked Nigel to drive her to her hotel. As he walked her to her room, she turned to him.

"Nigel, will you give me a bit of a hand." Kate asked flashing a smile at him.

"Of course, luv. What is it that you need?" Nigel smiled down at her.

"I need something to put in a drink, which will knock a man out quickly, but is odorless and tasteless." Kate asked.

"Ah, so you're going to slip the blighter a mickey and get you and Harry out, is that the plan?" Nigel guessed.

"Something like that." Kate smiled at him.

"No worries, luv. I think we can come up with something."

**Two Days Later**

Garret sat by the phone as Kate slept on the couch in his office; the egg had been in Kate's hands for two days and still no word from Petrechenko. Kate hadn't slept since the robbery and Garret had finally ordered her to lie down for ten minutes. That had been five hours ago and she was still sleeping. Garret watched her face for a while seeing her as she must have looked as a young girl, innocent, with a slight smile.

He wondered at her life, how her Uncle must have treated her. From what she'd said, he must have been very cold, like Garret's mother had been. It must have been a hard life for her and yet she survived with humor and an easy grace about her. She seemed to enjoy life in a way Garret had never been able to. He whispered a silent prayer to a God he no longer believed in that he would be able to keep her safe. He marveled that he'd fallen under his little sister's spell just as easily as Nigel had.

The tall Brit had hardly left her side since she'd walked back into the lab after the 'job' as she called it. He'd barely looked at the beautiful Faberge Egg when Kate had set it on Garret's desk for her accomplices to see. His eyes kept drifting to Kate's face as she studied the stolen artifact and when Kate mentioned getting a bite to eat, he'd jumped at the chance to take her out.

The man definitely was interested and made very little attempt to hide it. Kate for her part had spent a great deal of time glancing at Nigel. If Garret had to bet on it, he'd say that the two would be spending a great deal of time together once this mess was straightened out. Providing Garret could keep his promise and bring Kate back from the exchange safely.

As he considered various ways of keeping that promise Kate's cell phone rang and she leapt up wide awake to answer it.

"Yes?" She said.

"Aye, I have it."

"I know the place."

"Tonight at 10 o'clock? I'll be there." Kate hung up the phone and looked at Garret.

"The Commons by the Swan Boats at 10 tonight." She answered the question in his eyes. Looking at the clock, she sighed. "6 o'clock, ye gods, I wish he'd have set it sooner, I'll be a nervous wreck by 10."

"You could get some more sleep." Garret suggested, knowing it was futile.

"Rightie-o, I'll just whistle up the sandman, shall I?" Kate laughed. "I couldna more sleep now, than take wings and fly to Edinburgh. I'm as nervous as Campbell's cat at a sewing circle."

Garret poured them both a measure of scotch and came over to the couch pulling her down beside him.

"So," he rumbled. "Tell me how this is going to go."

"I havena clue. I've never had to exchange goods for someone's life before." Kate said. Her voice seemed very small and much less confident. Garret pulled her head over onto his shoulder.

"We'll get through this Kate and then I intend to read you and Harry both the riot act. No more cons, no more 'jobs'." Garret took a sip of his drink. "I want both of you to settle down and be normal law-abiding citizens, because, frankly my nerves are shot."

Kate grinned up at him. "From now on, I'm as pure as the Blessed Virgin herself." Garret snorted and Kate continued. "Weel now, as far as how I make my money I will be. I make no promises when it comes to a certain Englishman."

"You know I really don't think I want to know about my little sister's sex life and I know I don't want to know about Nigel's" Garret grinned. "I have a feeling it would be way too weird."

"I think, that laddie could teach me a thing or two I never learned before and that's saying a great deal since once upon at time…" Kate's voice trailed off to nothing and she blushed.

"Do I want to know?" Garret said looking down at her flaming cheeks.

"I doona want you to think little of me, Garret." She muttered.

"Kate, I already know that you make your living as a thief and I've come to love you anyway. What more could you tell me." Garret smiled and then it faded as he saw the tears in her eyes. "Kate, whatever it is, it's past and doesn't matter to me. Tell me if you want or keep it secret, either way you're my sister."

"Once upon a time when I was just a lass, Uncle Fergus got pinched up on a job. The owner of the house shot him in the back and the coppers took him away. They gave him five years and I was just an apprentice thief. I couldna pull a job on my own, did I want to stay free. I used the money we had to go home to Edinburgh and when I got there, I barely avoid the social workers. They wanted to put me in an orphanage, so I ran to Glasgow and got myself lost. The problem was I had no money, it was all gone to take me away home."

Kate got up and refilled her glass, taking a long drink, she turned back and Garret could see the pain in her eyes. "I was 15 alone and scared and no way to eat or pay for a roof over my head. I looked around at what sort of work I could find and discovered that there was nothing that wouldna put me in risk of running over the coppers. Then I looked at the houses on Windham Close and realized I could have a bed and food and protection did I but do one little thing."

Garret thought he saw where this was going but had a feeling she needed to talk it out.

Kate took a deep breath and continued. "I asked around with the working girls and found out which house was the safest, the cleanest. So first thing the next morning, I took myself to the woman that ran it and we struck a bargain. She'd feed me, clothe me and keep me safe, making certain sure that I had no fear of the coppers. In exchange, I would work for her until Fergus was released or until I turned 18, which ever came first. Two days later with my consent, she auctioned my innocence to the highest bidder." Kate drew a shuddering breath and Garret pulled her down beside him, wrapping his arm around her.

She looked up at him. "Doona think I was mistreated in anyway. Margaret Handley was verra good to me. She had a girl who used to teach, but had been fired for improper conduct who kept me up with schooling and she made me learn to save my money and to sew and cook and keep a proper house. She taught me all the things a mother would teach her child and treated me with respect and kindness always."

Kate took another sip of scotch. "She allowed me to pick and chose the men I would see and of all her girls I was the only who could refuse a man. On my 18th birthday, she threw me a party as she had each year and sent me on my way with the promise that I could return if ever I needed a place to stay and no need to work for her in exchange. When I'd packed my things, she walked me to the door we stood and cried, and then she kissed my cheek and pressed a bank slip into my hand. She'd saved every pence she ever gotten for my services and gave it to me. That dear woman fed, clothed and loved me for nigh on three years and got not a pound in return. She knew I wouldna take charity, I mun make my own way or starve." Kate smiled. "I was a prideful little baggage. So now, you know I was not just a thief but a whore as well. Not a one you'd want to introduce to daughter, am I?"

Garret smiled at her. "Kate, I can't wait for Abby to meet you. You are strong, confident and caring and if my daughter takes after her Aunt Kate, I'll be very proud of her."

Kate smiled, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Auntie Kate, I like the sound of that." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Garret, for everything you've done and most of all for accepting me."

"What are brothers for?" He smiled at her.

* * *

**A/N- Kate jumped up in the back of my and insisted that she tell some of her back-story to Garret. I'm glad she did because frankly I was unhappy with the way this chapter was before I added this. By the way for those taking the Gaelic lesson (yes Matt, I mean you.) mo caraid is pronounce mo CHA rayd. It means my friend. (The CH sound is a soft breathy k sound made at the back of the throat)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I own only Kate Macy and Nikolai Petrechenko, all other characters are the property of Tailwind Productions and NBC. (pout)**

**Author's Note- Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to jtbwriter for her fantastic epilogue idea and as always for being a wonderful beta. Jules, later gator.**

**

* * *

**

Garret looked over at the clock and stood putting on his coat. "Ready, Kate?" He asked, picking up the case with the money.

"Just a moment, let's have one drink for luck, mo brathair." Kate turned to the desk and poured them each a measure of scotch. She took both glasses and sat on the couch; Garret came over and sat beside her. As he took his glass, she raised hers in a toast. "Slainte mhath. That's Gaelic for good health."

Garret touched his glass to hers and they both took a sip. "You know Garret, I meant what I said. If this goes to Hell in a handcart, I want you to take the money." He opened his mouth and she raised her hand. "I know, you willna allow me to come to hurt, but you mayna have a say. I've left the codes in an envelope on your desk and final instructions for my body. I want to be laid out proper and buried in the Highlands. Promise me you'll honor my final wishes, Garret. It's important to me."

"There's not going to be any need, Kate, but if it makes you feel better, I agree."

"I thank you, Garret. It eases my mind to know that things will be done proper, should it be needful." She sat for a moment watching him as he drank the last of his scotch. As he leaned forward to set his glass down, he blinked and shook his head. "That'll be the wee mickey I slipped you taking effect, Garret."

He looked at her, feeling the room spin. "Why, Kate."

"For family, my niece deserves to have her father for a long time. I've come to love you these past few days, mo brathair and I willna see harm come to you through my folly." She stood, pushed him back on the couch and leaned over to kiss his head as his eyes closed. "Tha mi duilich. Tha gaol agam ort, Garret."

Kate picked up the case and turned to look at the unconscious man, she brushed away a tear. "Bennachd leibh, mo brathair." She walked out and took the stairs to avoid Nigel and Jordan.

Fifteen minutes later Nigel realized that he hadn't heard Kate and Garret leave, he sprinted down the hall to remind them of the time, it was already 9:30 and it took at least 15 minutes to drive to the Commons. When he saw Garret on the sofa and two glasses on the coffee table, he knew immediately what Kate had done.

"Jordan." He shouted and the lithe brunette came running at the panicked sound.

"Nigel…..?" She started to ask what was wrong and then saw Garret on the couch.

"She slipped him a mickey, stay with him, I'm going after Kate." Nigel spun and ran for the stairs, praying he wasn't too late.

**Boston Common**

Kate made her way across the expanse of green hoping that she'd see the sunrise, but fairly certain that she and Harry would be dead very soon. The man leaning against the rock ahead of her would see to that.

She suddenly had an audience for her stroll as an armed man stepped out from behind trees, came up beside of her, shadowing her progress to the man at the rock. As she came close enough for them to speak in a normal tone of voice, he spoke.

"You have the egg, da?" Petrechenko asked.

"Yes and your money as well, where's Harry?" Another goon moved forward with Harry beside him, he was walking on his own so at least they hadn't killed him yet.

"Will you let us leave?" Kate knew the probable answer, but asked anyway hoping for time to at least bargain for Harry's life.

"You may both go now." Petrechenko said waving the guy next to Harry back to the limo.

"And you'll no shoot us in the back, Mr. Petrechenko? I wasna born yesterday and I'll thank you to have the decency to allow me a word with my father and to see my death through head on." Kate knew the man would understand such a request.

"You are a smart and brave woman. I give five minutes to say your farewells to each other." Petrechenko smiled "And I give you each my word that it will be quick, in honor of your bravery." The Russian moved away giving them privacy.

"How goes it Harry?" She asked wondering how she would get them out of this.

"I have had better days, Katie." The older man sighed moving slowly to her.

"How bad did the bastard rough you?" She slipped an arm around him to take some of his weight.

"Not bad enough for me to look forward to the bullet."

"Aye, but maybe we willna have to worrit. If I get you out of here, go to Garret." She smiled as Harry's eyes widened. "Aye, I've met him and he knows everything, so doona fret. He'll see you safe and tell him I said you were to have your money from the Caymans account and Harry, when he tells you to go straight, for the sake of the sweet Virgin, pay heed." She hugged him and turned to the Russian mobster.

"I would offer you a deal, Petrechenko." Kate called out.

He turned back to her. "A deal? What can you offer that I do not have already? I have my property, a million dollars and your lives in payment."

"Five million more to let us both walk, no retribution now or in the future." Kate said praying he'd be greedy enough to take the deal. That hope died at the sound of his laughter.

"I am a proud man, little one and my pride has been stung. It is worth much to me." Kate thought she heard the beginnings of an offer to haggle in that.

"Six million." She offered.

"I wonder how high you will go, little one." He smiled pleasantly, but her skin crawled.

"How high do I need to go?" Kate asked already knowing the price.

"Money is a poor coin for a man's pride, Dushka." He reached out to stroke her cheek.

Kate squared her shoulders. "How many nights?"

"You are a rare find, Dushka. I would need time to explore all your treasures." Petrechenko's smile was lecherous.

"One week for both our lives." She stated.

"One week for the old man, but you are worth much more. For you, one month." He countered.

"One month and only my services in bed, as a thief, I am retired." Kate came back.

"One month and one week, the egg, and six million dollars American." Petrechenko declared extending his hand. Kate shook on the deal and fought the urge to wipe her hand on her coat.

"Harry goes now." She said. At the flash in his eyes, she added. "He walks or you kill us both and you can explore the treasures of my corpse." Kate knew he would only understand strength.

"Let the old man leave and tell Yuri to start the car." Petrechenko said to his goon, who headed off to the limo. "Come, Dushka. I want to drive back to New York tonight." He took her arm and she started toward the limousine, when they both heard sirens.

"You called the police, bitch." Petrechenko pulled his gun and Kate put a hand over his.

"Now why in the name of God would I call the police, you wee bastard. I'm the thief here, you own the egg legally, what can I prove against you and I did call the coppers. Think, man, where's the sense in it, when it would be me they be hauling off as a thief." Petrechenko relaxed under her hand. The sirens moved closer as Kate's heart pounded fiercely and she prayed, but she wasn't certain if her prayers were for the sirens to come closer or move away.

She watched as Harry entered a cab and disappeared into the night. At least her father was safe and with luck five weeks from now, she would be too, not much the worse for wear. The sirens moved off and Petrechenko held out his arm for Kate. She suppressed a shudder and took it.

As they neared the limo, a shape stepped out from behind it and into the light.

"Let her go, Petrechenko." Nigel leveled one of the thugs' guns at him.

As Kate's eyes widened at the sight of him, the Russian pulled her in front of him and held his gun to her head.

"I think not, you will drop yours." He said with an evil chuckle.

Kate looked hard at Nigel willing him to understand the message in her eyes. Seeing him nod almost imperceptibly she slumped as though fainting and became dead weight in Petrechenko's arms. As he fumbled to keep her upright, Nigel fired and struck him in the shoulder. Kate felt him release her and dropped to the ground rolling away as Nigel fired again. The scream told her he'd hit Petrechenko and then she heard another shot at the same time that she felt a sharp pain in her side.

She stopped her momentum and lay still for a moment trying to catch her breath, the burning pain in her side told her she'd been hit as well. Kate didn't raise her head, afraid to see if Nigel was standing or not.

"Kate?" His soft voice whispered as he knelt beside her. "Are you hurt?"

She felt at her side and looked at the blood on her hand. "The bastard shot me." Nigel started pulling at her clothes to check the wound. "Doona fash yourself laddie," Kate hissed. "I doona think it's bad but the way you're moving me hurts like hell burning."

Nigel finally got through the layers to see for himself and let out a sigh of relief. "It looks like it only grazed you, Katie luv. Don't move the police will be here soon and we'll get you to the hospital."

"Petrechenko?" She asked.

"I think he's dead." Nigel sounded happy at the prospect.

"I suppose I should be giving my hero a kiss then." Kate grinned up at him

"Why would you agree to his bargain, Kate?" Nigel asked.

'Twas nothing I havena done before, mo caraid. Once upon a time I put food in my belly by working on my back." She looked up at him, praying he wouldn't hate her.

Nigel smiled and kissed her. "The past is the past, luv."

She smiled and then realized they may still be in danger. "But what happened to his men?"

"Well, I think they'll be waking up about the time the handcuffs go on." Nigel grinned. "You're not the only one with a checkered past, lass."

"A man of many talents, I see. You know laddie, it may take at least year to properly appreciate a man like you. Perhaps I should start now." She pulled his head down and kissed him as sirens began to wail in the distance, coming closer. For once Kate found that she didn't care whether the police showed up or not, she was too busy having her toes curled by Nigel's kisses.

**Epilogue- **

Garret listened to Harry promise yet again that he was going straight and wondered if the old man even knew how any more. They sat with Jordan in Garret's office sipping scotch and waiting for Kate to call. She and Nigel had gone off for the weekend and she'd promised to call by seven that evening with some news.

He was finally getting used to the idea of having a sister and to the fact that she was dating Nigel. Kate had settled in Boston and spent the last several months working as a freelance security consultant. Most of her clients had no idea how perfect she was for the job of finding the weaknesses in any system. Thanks to Kate's insistence and her checkbook, Abby was going to Harvard and because of Kate, Garret and Abby were actually working on a real relationship.

The phone rang cutting off Harry's protestations and Garret picked it up.

"Hello, Garret, put your phone on speaker; I've something to tell you both."

"Hi, Kate, where are you?" Garret, Jordan and Harry could hear a crowd in the background and sirens, bells and shrieks of elation.

"We're in Las Vegas and we're marrit." There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment.

"Nigel's my brother-in-law?" Garret couldn't quite wrap his mind around the idea.

"Aye and he says to tell you he'll be a bit late Monday, our flight doesna leave until noon. But you'll be giving him the day off won't you, mo brathair. I have to go, Nigel's off at the tables and I mun see that he doesna lose too much. Oh and Garret, you might want to be telling someone how you feel about her yourself." Kate hung up on a stunned Garret. He looked at Harry and Jordan who were laughing.

"What's so funny?" He growled.

"Garret, you looked like you swallowed a fish." Jordan laughed. "And who is it you should be telling how you feel?"

Garret blushed, menatlly cursing Kate's sense of humor and growled out. "Later Jordan."

**THE END?**

**

* * *

**

**A/N- Here's your Gaelic lesson (Matt if you'd like to know where I got my info email me, the address is on my profile page). The first syllable of caraid is a soft guttural K sound made at the back of the throat.**

"**Mo caraid" (mo CHA-ray) "My friend"**

**"Slainte mhath" ( SLAN-juh va ) "Good health!" (Gaelic Toast) **

**"Tha mi duilich." (hah mee DOOH-lich) "I'm sorry." **

**"Tha gaol agam ort." (Hah Geul AH-kum orsht.) "I love you.**

**"Beannachd leibh, mo brathair " ( BEN-uk leave, mo BRA-thayr ) "Blessings With You, my brother or Goodbye, my brother" **

**Thanks for all your reviews and don't forget to leave one on your way out and from Kate and myself 'Tapadh leat'** **(TAHplett or****TAH-puh LAHT ) 'Thank you'.**


End file.
